Tied
by DeanLittle67
Summary: NSFW. Chloe Decker decides to control the Devil.


Tied

Lucifer had never been one to relinquish control in any aspect of his life, Chloe knew that. From how he preened when nobody was looking to how organized his closet and bar was, she knew it would take some convincing. But he was a sucker for giving her what she wanted, and what she wanted was to be in control. She'd seen his collection, had been on the receiving end several times, so she knew they could do it at his penthouse.

When she stepped off the elevator, she could feel how tense the air was. Lucifer wasn't playing the piano like he usually was. With a quick glance around the room, she saw he was sitting at the bar, sipping on whiskey probably. He wasn't wearing a suit jacket like he usually did, a vest either. She could clearly see his muscles pulling at the fabric of the white shirt, sleeves rolled up to show his forearms.

Quietly, she walked over, hand coming to rest on his back, just below his shoulder blades. She didn't expect to see him jump slightly at the contact. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she took a breath.

"We don't have to do this," she reminded him softly, taking the glass from him with her free hand and taking a drink.

"I know, but I trust you." She heard the hesitancy in his voice, but she didn't call him out on it as she handed the drink back to him.

"Okay. I'm going to grab the stuff out of your closet. I'll meet you in the bedroom when you're ready." She gave him a reassuring smile as she kissed him softly, walking to his closet. She wasn't going to push this, wasn't going to rush it. It was all about headspace, they both knew that. And she didn't want him in the wrong headspace when it started, wouldn't let him be.

Stepping into the closet, she walked over to the wall of toys, truly a wall. She only grabbed a few things to start, didn't want to start with too much at once. She knew they'd have to build into more, and that was fine with her.

When she stepped back into the bedroom, he was standing at the foot of the bed, waiting for her. He looked nervous, but she had promised to make this good.

"You ready?" she asked as she sat the items on the bed, moving to stand in front of him as her hand rested on his chest.

"Yes." His tone of voice didn't convey consent very much. So, she scanned his face, making sure he didn't look scared, which he didn't, just hesitant.

"What's your safe word?" There was no way they were doing this without him having one. Even if he believed himself to be the Devil. Surely, even the devil could feel pain.

"Red." She nodded, hand resting on his neck to pull him down to kiss him softly. He relaxed into it, making her smile against his lips. When she pulled back, he had the same smile.

"Undress, down to your briefs," she instructed him, attaching the restraints to the corners of the bed.

She could see him undressing out of the corner of her eye, his long fingers moving down the buttons of his shirt, shrugging it off to show the muscles of his back and shoulders. His scars were more than visible in the light, something she should have been used to seeing by then. But they still caught her off-guard every time. His hands moved to his belt, undoing the buckle. She couldn't see it, but could hear the familiar metal sound. She had to turn her focus back to the restraints or else they wouldn't get done.

When she was satisfied with how secured they were, she came to stand behind him, fingernails dragging down his spine to just above the waistband of his briefs, avoiding the scars as usual. She had a feeling if she messed with them, he'd call his safeword. Slowly, like a predator, she walked around to stand in front of him, continuing to drag her fingers along his skin.

"Sit," she said, pushing on his chest. As he sat back on the bed with her assistance, she saw his smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, watching her. That was the Lucifer she knew, the one she wanted in bed.

"Tell me, what do you think I'm going to do to you?" she asked, straddling him, still fully dressed as she roughly held his face in her hands, making him keep looking at her.

"I-" She cut him off with a testing slap. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to make him look at her with surprise.

"Rhetorical question. You don't talk unless I tell you to."

One hand moved to stroke through his hair, fingers scratching along his scalp as she kissed him again, biting at his bottom lip, keeping it between her teeth for a second longer than usual. With a smirk, she kissed along his jaw to his ear, his breaths in her ear. She took his earlobe between her teeth, the hand still on his cheek moving down his neck and shoulder to his chest, continuing lower, slowly. She never really got to tease him.

"I'm going to make you come un...done," she breathed in his ear softly, licking along the edge with a smile. She didn't see his eyes shut as he swallowed hard. "And maybe, if you're good, just maybe, I'll let you come."

She pulled back, looking at his reaction. He was looking at her with desire, the same look he had when he would ravish her. She saw his hands move from the bed, going to rest on her waist. Before they could make contact with her, she grabbed his wrists.

"Tsk, tsk," she scolded with a smile, reaching in her back pocket to produce handcuffs. His of course, with padding. Her LAPD issued ones might cause too much of an issue. "No touching. Hands behind your back."

Lucifer complied with a look of possible resistance, but not out of fear. No. Resistance because he wanted to touch her, and she was denying that. He always wanted to touch her. She knew that beyond a shadow of a doubt with how often his hand rested on her lower back, on her arm or leg. Her hands reached behind him, securing the cuffs on his wrists.

"Tell me," she started, looking at him as she let go of the cuffs, "what is it you desire?" It was hard not to smirk at the question. "What do you want more than anything else, Lucifer?"

"You," he answered, his voice low and rough. As soon as it left his lips, she could feel arousal pooling between her legs. She wanted that too, wanted him, grinding her hips down on his, hands on his shoulders.

"So, what's stopping you?" They both knew the answer to that as he groaned at the contact, at the words. But she didn't let him have it for long, standing as she took off her shirt, tossing it to the floor before silently beckoning him to her with her finger, smirking.

He stood from the bed, not seeming to have any difficulty with his hands behind his back, looking at her like she was a feast and he was a starving man. As he stepped towards her, she undid the button on her jeans, sliding them down her legs to kick them off.

Chloe smiled as he reached her, his lips on hers with carnal desire. But he didn't keep them there for long, kissing along her jaw, the occasional nips with his teeth. She always loved his lips on her skin, making her feel like he wanted to taste every inch of her. Which always showed as he kissed down her neck, tongue trailing with his lips before biting the junction of her shoulder. But she couldn't have that. She was in charge. So, she grabbed him by his hair, pulling his head away from her.

"I'm not yours to mark today," she reminded him, turning them without letting go of his hair as he whined. A little pain wouldn't hurt him. She kept pulling him with her, until she reached the bed. "On your knees." She didn't let him do it on his own, pushing him down as well, causing him to lose balance and fall to his knees with a thud.

"Stay. Good devil." Her voice was a little harsher than usual, but he looked at her with obedience, making her smirk as she turned to grab a new object from the bed. "You're mine," she reminded him as she turned around, sitting on the bed before attaching the collar around his neck before her finger hooked in the ring to pull him closer. "Whose are you?"  
"Yours," he told her. She could see him swallow hard, adam's apple moving just under the collar.

"Let's see how good you really are with that mouth, Lucifer," she told him with a smile, pushing the lace underwear down with her free hand, just past her hips. "Take them the rest of the way off."

He smiled up at her, taking the waistband between his teeth, dragging them down her legs, not breaking eye contact. This was such a turn on for Chloe, watching him pull her underwear off her with just his teeth, discarding them on the floor before moving closer to her, her legs spread in a silent invitation.

"You're moving to slow for my liking," she told him, pulling him to her the rest of the way by the collar. Once his stomach was against the bed, her hand moved to tangle in his hair, pulling him to where she wanted him the most. "Make me come, Lucifer," she whined.

It took less than a second for his tongue to stroke up her slit, Chloe sighing at the much needed contact. She watched him, his head moving between her legs as she felt his tongue toy with her clit, her leg draping over his shoulder as she moaned. He really did know how to use that mouth.

All she could focus on in that moment was the pleasure he was giving her, scratching her nails against his scalp to keep him impossibly close as he switched between drawing patterns with his tongue and sucking on her clit in addition.

"Fuck, Lucifer," she moaned again, keeping herself propped up on one arm. She didn't want him dragging it out, wanted to come as she moaned again, louder this time. Glancing up at the clock, she saw the second hand moving, an idea.

"You have one minute to make me come, Lucifer," she warned, breaths ragged. He sped up his tongue, the movements of his mouth on her. Her moans and gasps filled the room before his mouth moved off her clit, nose brushing as his tongue probed her entrance, brushing against that sweet spot just an inch or two in her. She could feel her release imminent as he continued to push against that spot, continued to coax her to release until she came with a high pitch set of moans, heel digging into his back as her fingers continued to scratch his scalp as he helped her ride it out.

She relaxed on the bed, moaning softly this time before he kissed her inner thigh with a smile. Glancing up at the clock, she realized he still had five seconds left.

"Come here," she instructed as she sat up. He was still taller than her, even with her on the bed and him on his knees. She cupped his cheek, pulling him to kiss her. "You did good. And I think you deserve a reward."

When she pulled back to look at him, he licked his lips, still glistening slightly from pleasuring her. Reaching down, she pushed his briefs lower until she pushed them down to his knees with her feet.

"What body part do you want as your reward, babe?" she asked with a smile, already knowing what she was going to do, despite his answer. "My mouth, my hand, or me?' He looked at her, and she felt like he knew it was a trick question.

"You," he answered. She knew he'd always answer that, always wanting to pound into her like there was no tomorrow. Smiling, she laid back on the bed. It was going to be very difficult to fuck her with his hands behind his back, to make her come just like this.

"Fuck me, Lucifer." He stood, kicking his briefs off as he stood, getting on his knees on the bed. She decided to help a little, wrapping her legs around his waist. "There's a couple rules." She heard him groan. "You can say anything you want, be as loud as you want. But, you can't use your hands, and I'm not going to help you. And, you can't come. If you do, there will be punishment."

He was set up to fail with an already hard, red cock, needing some kind of release, and the fact that her legs weren't going to unwrap from his waist. That didn't seem to matter, the rules she'd set, because he slid into her with ease after just a couple slow thrusts to find what he was looking for, cause her to sigh, still sensitive from her last orgasm.

"That's it, Lucifer," she coaxed as he began moving his hips, pulling out until the head of his cock was barely in her before pushing back in with a groan.

"Chloe," he whimpered as he kept it up, her legs helping him go harder, faster.

Their moans mingled in the air, her hands gripping the bed sheets as he kept pounding in her with her help. Chloe could feel herself getting to the edge again, but could also tell he was close as his moans and his groans got louder, rhythm of his hips faltering.

"If you don't make me come, your punishment is going to be worse," she breathed, followed by another moan.

"I..Chloe," he groaned, hips slamming into hers. "I'm gonna…" He cut himself off as he stayed buried in her as his release washed over him, Chloe still on the edge, but not getting the release she was looking for.

He was still beautiful above her, eyes closed and mouth slightly ajar as he breathed through it. His curls were starting to show at his forehead, cheeks rosy. She let herself relax for a second, still frustrated that she didn't get to orgasm, as she just admired him. That was until he looked at her.

"Chloe, I'm-" She unwrapped her legs from his waist, foot moving to his chest as she pushed him away.

"You're what? Sorry?" she asked with a smirk. Again, she'd designed it to where he'd fail, to where he'd come. But she didn't design it to where she would be denied either. Sitting up, she looked at him again, punishment already in mind before she stood up.

"Move to the center of the bed, face the headboard," she instructed him with a sharp tone as she moved off the bed. He followed her instructions, not looking at her. Positioning behind him, she undid the handcuffs. "Hands gripping the headboard, now."

Again, he listened, holding onto the headboard before she attached the restraints around his wrists. "Scoot back, holding onto the headboard until your arms are completely extended." It took him a minute to get to full extension, but she just watched, impatient definitely.

"Now, should I just leave you here to think about what you did?" she wondered out loud. "No. No. That punishment is too light, especially considering you broke two rules. You came when I told you you weren't allowed to. And, you didn't make me come. I know exactly what to do with you." He turned his head to look at her as she talked. For a split second, she thought she saw fear in his eyes before it disappeared.

She turned, walking out of the bedroom to the closet. Quickly grabbing what she was looking for, she walked back in, setting everything down out of his line of sight before walking to the head of the bed, sitting next to him.

"Lucifer," she said softly, wanting to make sure he was comfortable with what was coming next. Looking at her, he didn't say anything. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. Considering," he said with a smile as he wiggled his fingers. That made her chuckle, fingers running along his forearm.

"I want you to come up with a pattern to tap on the headboard. You're not going to be able to talk, so it'll act as your safeword. Are you okay with that?" she asked him, still talking softly, showing they were just Chloe and Lucifer in that moment.

"I trust you," he answered, not answering her actual question.

"That's not what I asked. Are you comfortable with it?" she asked again, waiting for an answer before doing anything else.

"Yes. I'm okay with it." She smiled softly as he tapped out a simple three tap pattern on the headboard. She sat up on her knees, kissing him softly, reassuringly, before standing from the bed again. She saw him take a couple of deep breaths, grabbing the ball gag. Her fingers trailed along his side as she walked back up to the head of the bed.

"Open," she said to him, getting back into it with ease. He did as she told him, putting the ball in his mouth between his teeth before securing it behind his head. "Too tight?" He shook his head no, sure he'd be smirking if he could.

"Good. Now, time for your punishment." She scratched her nails back down his side as she walked to the foot of the bed, grabbing the cane, doing a few test taps against the back of his thighs. She could see him tense up each time, groaning against the ball gag. "Twelve hits is the first part of your punishment, for coming without permission. And, I want you to count them." She knew he wouldn't be able to, but wanted him to try any way.

The first hit wasn't very hard, barely more than the test taps. She could hear a muffled 'one' come from behind the ball gag. Each consecutive hit was harder, making sure never to leave too red of a mark on him. Around number eight, he started groaning with each hit, the muffled number even more muffled than before. She couldn't see his face, but could tell this was probably getting uncomfortable.

"You're almost there, Lucifer," she told him, urging him on. And he went. By the time twelve rolled around, the last smack on his ass, he slumped a little further forward on the headboard.

"Good job," she assured, putting the cane to the side as she inspected her handiwork, gently soothing over the marks with her hands. He hissed in pain at first, the skin red and warm, but she knew how to soothe the marks with soft touches. "Are you ready for part two of your punishment? It's a lot less pain," she assured him.

She could see him nod, moving to undo his hands. "Lay on your back," Chloe then instructed, and he followed. She looked him over, seeing his eyes slightly red rimmed, and she wiped away the wetness that had formed.

"You okay?" she asked softly as she secured his hands in the restraints again. "I didn't hurt you too bad, right?" He just shook his head, not able to talk still.

"Do you want to keep going?" And with that was him nodding. "Tap out your pattern. I want to make sure you won't have a problem with it like this."

Lucifer, again, followed instructions. "You're being very good, Lucifer," she praised with a smile, securing his feet as well. She could see the glint in his eye, as if he was smirking. "Maybe, if you keep being good, I'll take off the ball gag." He nodded, as if saying he was going to behave. She moved down the bed, resting on her knees between his legs as her fingers trailed along his cock, already half-hard again. "Looks like somebody's ready for some more fun."

Lucifer nodded again. Chloe could see his chest rise and fall quicker, nostrils flaring, in anticipation. He wasn't going to get it that nice, that easy. This was still punishment. Reaching beside her, her hand found the vibrator she'd grabbed, smirking at him as she turned it on. She wondered what he was thinking, if he thought she was going to use it on herself and make him watch. Knowing Lucifer, that was probably what he was thinking.

"I'm going to make you come again," she told him with a smile. "And again. And again. And then after that, I'm going to ride you, and make you come again. And, if you still want more, and you be good during this, I'll let you pound me into the mattress like I know you always want to." His eyes closed, head falling back, knowing he was going to be in for a ride.

Slowly, she slid the vibrator from the base of his cock to the tip, on a low setting at first. His breaths came quicker, what sounded like a whimper in the back of his throat as she slid it back down. Turning it on a higher setting, she repeated the action. Every time she'd slide the toy back down to the base, she'd turn it on higher. And each time would be met with a moan, or a groan, or a whimper of pure frustration. Each time she'd reach the head of his cock, she'd circle it softly, sending vibrations along the most sensitive parts.

"If you come from just this, I'll take the gag out," she told him, continuing to slide the vibrator along his cock, red and warm and needing a little extra stimulation. She knew it would be difficult, could theoretically take a long time. "And we have all night."

She saw him pulling at the restraints, feet trying to get his hips away from the vibrations, but the way he was tied down wouldn't let him as he groaned in frustration. And then moaned in arousal. And she just got to watch him, watch him just on the edge but not quite able to fall over it.

"Come on," she coaxed. "I want you to come for me. Come for me, Lucifer." She watched him, his eyes set on hers as he moaned again. This time though he listened, Chloe not even having to look to know that. He had a very distinct look on his face when he came, eyes half closed as his head fell back, upper body trying to arch off the bed. She made sure to do a couple more strokes of the vibrator on high along him, a little post orgasm torture as the true punishment. And watching him come undone like that, watching him react to what she was doing, only made her own arousal grow.

She made sure to turn the vibrator off, putting it to the side, knowing she was going to use it later. Then, she straddled him, leaning forward to take the ball gag out.

"I want you," he managed to tell her as soon as the gag was out. But he knew what the plan was, she'd told him.

"I know you do," she reminded him, kissing him softly. "But, you still have two more before you can have me. And then, after that, you can have me however you want." He leaned towards her, kissing her rougher. She didn't complain, knew he needed a couple minutes to recuperate.

Her hands cupped his cheeks, pulling away with a smile. "You know how you said you wanted me?" she asked with a smile. "Well, you never said how exactly you wanted me. And if you can make me come again, I might just go ahead and ride you."

"H-How?" he asked softly. She knew he didn't quite understand what she was getting at considering he was still tied up.

"Well, I'd ride your face. And maybe, if you make me come like that, I'll give you a blowjob. What do you say?" She knew it was an easy task for him considering how well his mouth moved on her earlier.

"Yes, yes," he stammered, resulting in her sitting up and repositioning over his face. She knew it wouldn't take long for her to come considering her denial earlier.

Her hands held onto the headboard, knees on either side of his head as she lowered herself down. Before even getting there, he met her with his tongue against her entrance, pushing in as she lowered herself more. The position was a good way to get his nose against her clit as she slowly rocked on his face. His tongue found that spot in her again, Lucifer seemingly knowing her body that she does, causing her to moan and squeeze her eyes shut.

"Lucifer," she whined, continuing the slow rocking movements, his nose against her clit each time as his tongue continued to stroke inside her. Each stroke was followed by her moaning or whimpering, calling his name.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," was all she could say within a couple minutes of this, head bowed forward as she continued to grip the headboard, hands moving to hold onto his. She needed something to ground her.

"Lucifer!" she cried out, followed by a choked off scream as she came, riding out her orgasm as his tongue didn't slow down. It just pushed her toward another very quickly. Her fingers laced with his as she came a second time with a hybrid between a moan and a scream. He really knew how to work magic with his tongue.

"No more, Luci," she sighed as she started to come down from that second orgasm, legs shaking as she tried to keep herself up. She could still feel him move his tongue for a couple more strokes before stopping, allowing her to get enough willpower to move off him and down his body.

She needed a minute to compose herself, laying on him as she lazily kissed him. He didn't complain, smiling as she did.

"Don't think I'm not going to make you come again before properly riding you, mister," she said with a smile, kissing down his body as her fingernails followed the same path. She didn't think she could ride him yet without completely coming undone. And she'd promised to make him come undone.

"Chloe, you do-." Her lips wrapping around the head of his cock cut off any protests he might have, holding his hips down. She knew he liked to thrust when she did this, really didn't want to gag. Slowly, she began to bob her head, sucking on him like a pro, her free hand working what her mouth couldn't reach in slow strokes.

"Chloe," he moaned, her tongue swirling around the head of his cock before going back down. She repeated this, knowing this alone could get him off. He really wasn't one who could hold back on a blow job. He'd told her once it was seeing her do it that was the true arousal.

She saw that he'd closed his eyes as he moaned again, taking her mouth off him as her hand continued to stroke him.

"Look at me," she instructed, his eyes meeting hers. "Watch me do this, or else I'm just going to leave you all tied up all night," she then warned. When she saw him nod, she resumed her previous activities, mouth moving on him with the one intention of getting him off quickly. Because she needed him again, needed to feel him in her and put out the fire of need that she had.

She made sure to keep her eyes on his as she kept it up, humming around him. His moans and groans cut each other off, both coming quickly from the back of his throat. She continued keeping his hips still, feeling them move under her hand. Her other hand moved off him, moving down, rolling his sac softly. This action caused another moan.

"Chloe, I'm...Chloe," he managed to say with difficulty as he gasped. She felt his cock twitching in her mouth, continuing to suck him even though he was close. So, it was no surprise when he spilled his seed in her mouth. She didn't complain, mouth slowing down but still moving along his length, drawing his release out, cleaning him up as she swallowed.

"Think you can survive me?" she asked with a smile, kissing just above his cock, slowly moving up.

"I," he sighed, head falling back on the bed, taking a deep breath.

"You're the one who talks so highly of your stamina. So, you shouldn't have a problem." She continued to kiss up his abdomen to his chest, taking one of his nipples between her teeth with a smile.

"You're going to be the death of me, Chloe," he informed her with a groan, not refusing anything.

She kept kissing up his body, sucking a line of hickeys along his collarbone and neck until she kissed him. Her dominating persona half gone, just wanting him.

"How long do you need?" she asked with a smile, kissing him again as she took him in her hand, stroking slowly. He sighed against her lips as she felt him start to get hard again in her hand. "Not long apparently."

She straddled him, continuing to kiss him as she stroked him. Pressing her forehead against his, she watched him close his eyes, moaning her name softly. She didn't want to draw this out any more, needing him as much as he needed her. Lining him up, she slowly sank down on him, free hand on his chest with a sigh.

He watched her in anticipation as she bottomed him out in her. "Lucifer," she sighed softly, slowly rolling her hips on him.

"Chloe," he whined, fingers stretching, wrists moving against the restraints. Reaching out, she held his hands in hers.

"After this, Lucifer," she told him again, moving faster on him with a moan. Their eyes didn't look away from each other as she moved on him, finding the perfect pace and rhythm, not slow at all. She needed him, to feel him in her, to make him want her just as much.

Their moans mingled again, both panting with need and desire. Her hand continued to rest on his chest, giving herself leverage. Her free hand however, grabbed the vibrator from earlier. This was the only reason she'd kept it out. Because as much as she loved being in control, she wanted him to make her scream his name.

She pressed it gently against her clit, tightening around him with each movement as she turned it on high.

"Chloe, what?" His brows furrowed as he watched her. She just smirked at him, moaning as her head fell back in pure pleasure. The feeling of him in her and the vibrations on her clit pushing her towards a fast release. "Chloe," he groaned as she tightened around him again. Her hips couldn't keep up with what she needed, faltering each time until there was no rhyme or reason to her pattern, chasing her high.

"Lucifer," she whined, followed by a choked off moan as she came, riding it out on him, pulling his release from him as he groaned.

Chloe turned the vibrator off, tossing it to the side as she moved to undo the restraints on his wrist. When they came off, she saw the red ring around each wrist where they'd been. It didn't look painful, just uncomfortable. Moving again, she moved down to undo the ones around his ankles.

"Lucifer?" she said, sitting in front of him with a smile. He looked up at her, curious. "I want you to make me scream your name, make me yours and yours alone."

She saw the predatorial look in his eye again as he sat up. With a swift motion, she was under him, his lips rough against hers as his hands pinned her hands above her head. He kissed down her jaw and neck, biting the junction of her shoulder enough to leave a mark.

"Lucifer, fuck me," she told him. "You're still mine." The collar was still around his neck, he was still hers. Even without it, he was hers, and she was his. Her demands were met with a primal growl, moving to where only one hand held hers above her head as the other grabbed her leg, pulling it around his waist.

He was never kidding about his incredible stamina, ready to go again already as he pushed into her. She was used to him, didn't need an adjustment period as he thrusted into her roughly. "Mine," he told her, biting along her collarbone.

"Yours," she moaned followed by another, high pitch moan. He knew how to make her want him, to make her scream. He knew how to be rough with her the way she liked. Once he had his rhythm going, his hand moved along her body, exploring her skin. She'd deprived him of touching her, Lucifer obviously making up for it, kissing back up the other side of her neck as he sucked hickies.

"Lucifer!" she moaned louder. It was unrelenting, it was pure pleasure and need for each other. They'd always needed each other, needed every inch. He let go of her hands, his hand moving along her chest, cupping her breasts. With her hands free, she found purchase on his back, pulling him to her, trying to get him closer. If that was even possible.

"Luci-Lucifer," she moaned again.

"Chloe," he moaned in her ear before kissing her again. He didn't let his lips leave hers except a couple seconds occasionally to let her breathe. She was close, so close, and she could tell by the movement of his hips he was too.

"Make me come," she managed to say against his lips. He didn't have to be told twice, hand moving between them to rub her clit. Only a matter of seconds, she came, seeing stars, screaming out his name. He was seconds behind, biting her shoulder to muffle her name.

After riding it out, she pulled his face to hers again with a smile. Her hair was sticking to her skin, to her face, as he pushed it out of the way with a smile. His hair was a mess, curls untamed. Her hand moved from his face to the collar.

"You okay with being mine?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Yours alone," he told her with a kiss. "I love you."

"And I love you, my devil," she told him, kissing him again with her finger still hooked on the collar. Who knew Chloe Decker would tame the Devil?


End file.
